The Ultimate Final Fantasy Fanfic or not!
by AnimaeAriesGirl
Summary: Final Fanasy 6 and Final Fantasy 7 and Final Fantasy 9 - friends and foes are warped to an unknown land! The impossible has happened. Secrets are revealed! Like Sephiroth's Bro, Aeris is back, and a new villain! Read and Review plz, my first fic!
1. PROLUGE

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

PROLOUGE

"Zap! Die evil leprechauns, DIE!" screamed the blonde spikey haired child at the top of his lungs. Sage W. McAllister was so caught up in his video games, he hadn't realized I was way passed his bedtime.

"Cloud," an old man announced, "time for bed!" The child yelled back "It's SAGE, remember Gramps?"

"Oh yes, it's just that you remind me of an old friend of mine," the old timer recalled. :FLASHBACK MUSIC IS CUED AND THE SIDES OF THE PICTURE GET BLURRY: "Don't you mean old FART," Sage rudely replied, but his sky blue eyes still glued to the television screen.

Suddenly, the old man with his one arm gun and can walked to the TV, casting HASTE for some speed, and turned off the television.

"Hey!" the boy exclaimed, " I was about to defeat the master leprechaun." Old man Barret replied, "THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT, NOW SIT DOWN BOY AND HAND ME SOME OF THEM MAMMA'S COOKIES!"

Then Barret took some of the cookies, took his cane, and started to smush up the cookies with his cane and started to eat the mush with a spoon.

Barret began his story:

"It started a while back, when I was pretty young……………………………"

" Wow!" Sage replied with a tone of amazement, " that must have been the time of the dinosaurs. Geez, that's got to be like- A TRILLION BC!"

Barret frowned and replied furiously this time, " BOY, YOU BETER PAY ATTENTION- OR ELSE!" Old man Barret calmed down and began, " Now then," now Barret started to begin to tense up,

"THIS IS WHY HACK, WHEEZE YOU SHOULD NEVA (NEVER) MIX ALL THE FINAL FANTASY VIDEO GAMES AN' (AND) WHATEVR (WHATEVER) DA (THE) HELL YA (YOU) WAN' (WANT) TOGETHER………………"

Author's Note: Okie have I got y'all excited? Good keep on going to the next chapter please! All comments, reviews, and even flames are appreciated!


	2. CHAPTER 1 – The PortaPotty

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

CHAPTER 1 – The Port-a-Potty

" Wahhhhh! Why won't you die King, I don't understand! For crying out loud I did the stupid MEGA COMPLEX ULTRA COOL SUPER DUPER COMBO! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You see," old man Barret started, " Mr. Sephiroth here is working at a community service babysitting agency." The old man sighed and spoke, " The reason this man must work is because he is a villain charged by law of losing his mind, illegally cloning himself, murdering an ancient, summoning METEOR to destroy the Planet, and for being a MAMMA'S BOY." "Unfortunately for him," Barret proudly stated, " I was there to stop him and his battings with the help of MY merry crew and a stupid, spikey blonde haired cheese brain with purple pajamas. SIGH and that's why I'm telling this story." Barret said solemnly.

"No more story Gramps, stop the torture!" screamed Sage. " now back to the story," Barret said, beginning again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth had just come home after a hard day's work at the daycare center. He was eating Doritos, playing PS OR P2's Tekken Tag Tournament in his boxers yelling at the screen jes 'cause the character King won't die (guess everyone jes wanna play video games today). King is believed to be a robot warrior in the Tekken series wearing a leopard mask, but that's no the main concern right now.

" Oh Sephy," cried another white long haired young Italian man, " my darlin' little bro, I have yours food ready!" "Finally," Sephiroth exclaimed,

" it took you long enough Setzer." "Come on now Sephy, MANGIA,MANGIA!"

Sephiroth stepped up to the food and stared down at it hard.

" What's this?" screamed Sephy in a pure Italian/Brooklyn accent, "It's garbage!"

"It's not garbage," Setzer exclaimed, " it's a Ciao Italia recipe. If you don't want it, I'll just make you a PB+J sandwich."

Sephiroth contemplated for a while, "Ummmmm…… Okay!"

Setzer starts singing an Italian song and spots a jar full of jelly. "Hummmmm, I thought we ran out of jelly…… OH WELL!" Setzer shrugged it off and spread the purple jelly on the toast along with some peanut butter.

"Here you go Sephy." Setzer said proudly.

Sephiroth takes a bite of the sandwich, " Yummy, what type of jelly is this? It's so… so… CHEWY!"

"I dunno," said Setzer, " But I gonna go clean the banio."

Setzer changed his clothes to a black hair net, a pink apron, fluffy white slippers, and grabbed his toilet scrubber. He then approached the bathroom and slowly opened the toilet lid.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"!" screamed Setzer. " What the hell was that?"

Sephiroth slowly entered the bathroom and stared down at the toilet. " It appears to be a green vortex of evil radiating out of our potty," Sephiroth stated sounding like a scientist as he observed the glowing light.

" Do you thing Drano will get it down?" questioned Setzer.

"Nah," Sephiroth responded in a casual tone, " not unless it has some Holy power in it."

All of a sudden the green light formed into a huge hand and grabbed Sephiroth and Setzer. " !#!-)(#! " cursed Sephiroth as he and his brother were dragged down into the mists of the potty.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That's how the Gabbiani Bros. got sucked into to the portal. Now let's see how the other got dragged into this mess. : TWILIGHT ZONE MUSIC IS CUED AND EVERYTING TURNS BLACK AND WHITE: " Wahhhh! Do we have to Gramps?" screamed Sage as his grandfather continued on with the story.

Meanwhile, in another Squaresoft Universe…………

Author's Note: Whoa, did ya like that? Hope so! Read on to find out what happens to the next unfortunate bunch of Final Fantasy characters. What horrible things do I have for them? It's good to be author BWHAHHAAHHAHHA!


	3. CHAPTER 2 – Lobster, Anyone?

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

CHAPTER 2 – Lobster, Anyone?

" To the 1st anniversary of the death of Kefka and to the engagement of Locke Cole and Celes Chere." Announced King Edgar. " Salute!" cheered everyone.

" Speaking of Italian," Celes pondered aloud, " Ummmmm….. where's Setzer?"

Everyone shrugged in confusion. " I know Strago couldn't make it 'cause he had another one of those strokes," Terra explained.

"Oh that must mean Relm had to stay behind and help take care of old Gramps." Celes concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I heard Gau couldn't make it 'cause he was out training, so he's probably on the Velt." Sabin said.

"I think Mog and Umaro went back to the Narshe Mines so they're unreachable right now." Locke theorized. Everyone again nodded in agreement.

"What about that mimic Gogo?" questioned Shadow in a monotone voice.

"I hath heard Sir Gogo hath returnth to thy own dimension, Final Fantasy V." Cyan added to the conversation. (AN: Rumor has it that GoGo was originally a character from Final Fantasy V who warped inside the Worm-Monster-Thing to the land of Final Fantasy VI )

"That traitor!" Sabin screamed.

"The main course: The Great Jidoorian Lobster is now ready to serve!" the cook announces interrupting the conversation.

"Yummy, my favorite!" Sabin roared hungrily.

Just as everyone began to eat Locke reminisced, " Wasn't the last time we ate a Jidoorian lobster right after we defeated Kefka?"

Terra exclaimed, " Oh yeah, you're right. We were so famished we ate all the lobsters..………… well except one."

Celes nodded in agreement, " Yeah, but didn't the last one disappear or something?"

Edgar replied " I think one of the servants ate it."

Sabin suddenly stopped at mid bite and a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. " Ummmmm….. guys I gotta go!" Sabin said nervously.

"Awwwww….. does baby bro have a little tummy ache?" Edgar said sarcastically.

"No… I … I ... I just gotta go!" Sabin said as he sprinted out of the room.

"What's wrong with Sabin?" Terra asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Celes answered. "

Perhaps the lobster had not agreed with Sir Sabin's gastric juices." Cyan explained. Everyone looked confused.

"Sabin has a stomach ache," Shadow translated. Everyone nodded in understanding this time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

NOW BACK TO SABIN...

Sabin ran as fast as the wind all the way down to the basement of the castle. This is where all the junk is stored. Sabin finally stopped and sat on one of the storage boxes. All the way in the back of the room was an old and rusty refrigerator. As Sabin rested and stared at the fridge, he recalled a memory from a while ago.

" I remember it all now," Sabin thought to himself. It was a year ago right after we defeated Kefka, we had those delicious Jidoorian lobsters. We had eaten all of them except one. I took it and hid it in this storage refrigerator so no one else could eat it. I totally forgot about it- until now."

Sabin curiously pondered, " I wonder what it looks like now." Sabin slowly opened the refrigerator door. " !#())(#! " cursed Sabin with fright and surprise.

Everyone ran downstairs to the storage room only to see Sabin on the floor cursing and screaming at a very unsanitary mold.

"Oh my Gawd, what is that?" Celes screamed.

"Ewwwww….. it's all over the place and really slimy!" Terra complained.

"It hath appear to be a green swirling vortex of evil radiating out of the molding refrigerator." Cyan said poking at the mold with his sword.

"You've got some explaining to do." Edgar said staring at Sabin.

"Do you think Ajax will get rid of it?" Locke asked.

All of a sudden, the green light formed into a hand and grabbed everyone.

"Geez, I guess not!" Locke gasped.

As the FF VI crew was dragged down the slimy fridge Sabin screamed, " !(()! Damn lobsterrrrr!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And that's is how the FFVI crew was pulled in," Barret said as he finished his cookies. " Ewwwww…… that's NASTY! I'm never gonna eat lobster AGAINNNNN! Sage said almost puking.

Meanwhile, in another Squaresoft Universe…………

Author's Note: So guyz, watcha think, watcha think? Hope it's all good (though I highly doubt)! Believe it or not this lobster scene was inspired by one of the Cowboy Bebop episodes. Anywayz, what awaits all these characters and what do they have to do with each other? Maybe the next chapter may tell of the end or maybe another group of FF friends sucked into the vortex of EVIIIIIL! Please read on and find out


	4. CHAPTER 3 – MmmMmmGood!

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

CHAPTER 3 – Mmm.Mmm..Good!

The little mage walked up to the huge castle. " SIGH It's been a while, well….. here I go!" Vivi fixed his little hat and started on his way to meet his old friends.

"Zidane, come back here!" screamed Queen (no longer Princess) Garnet as she chased down her fiancé' down the halls of Alexandria. "Zidane Tribal, get your butt over here and put on this suit NOW!" Her Majesty was now getting irritable.

"But honey, I don't want to. It's so… so… so…

FROU FROUEY!"

"But don't you want to look nice for our friends?" Dagger argued.

"No," Zidane continued, crossing his arms, " they are our friends, they are use to the fact I look cruddy all the time!"

Dagger pouted, " Fine, then you can kiss our wedding good-bye!"

Zidane ran after his woman. "Oh all right. I'll wear it," Zidane said.

The Queen kissed the monkey-tailed boy, smiled, and said, " That's more like it." Zidane just sighed and said,

"The things I do for love."

"Dinner is prepared and the guests have arrived," announced Beatrix after Queen Garnet (aka Dagger) and Zidane were ready.

" Hi, everyone," Vivi said gleefully.

"Long time no see," Zidane said pulling on his tie.

"Master Vivi," Steiner yelled, "what are you doing now a days?"

"And why couldn't you come last month for the celebration when Zidane came back to Alexandria?" Dagger asked, adding on to the conversation.

" Well," Vivi started, " First of all, I couldn't come to the celebration because I was busy at the Black Mage Village, so I sent my children instead (AN: Don't ask how they were made though, that's just another fanfic for another time ). Anyways, lately at the Black Mage Village I bought a shop there and started a business. It's called: "VIVI'S MAGIC POTIONS and POWDERS"

Like the name says I sell just that. Lucky for me, I found a couple of old powders. They look ancient, but I don't know what they do. I have one with me now," Vivi said, gesturing to the pouch in his jacket.

" As for Eiko," Vivi continued, " she is with Regent Cid taking Princess lessons, so she couldn't make it."

Dagger giggle softly and said, " That is something she may need a lot of!"

Zidane rubbed his chin, " The last time I checked, Amarant wanted to kill me, but I think he is targeting another bounty head-OR someone is after his bounty head. Either way he ain't here.

Steiner thought for a while. " I believe Freya is trying to rebuild Burmecia, as well as Sir Frately's memory.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and an eerie glow crept out of the kitchen (sounding familiar?). Everyone started screaming hysterically.

They ran into the kitchen only to see Quina, the castle 's cook, dancing while he/she was cooking. "Oooo! Me cook yummy stew for you!" he/she sang.

Everyone sighed and returned to the dinning room, excepted Vivi. "I just get some water," Vivi said walking to the refrigerator. As he was walking back, Vivi tripped (nothing unusual there) and dropped his pouch on the floor. Not noticing, the mage left the bag of magic and returned to the dinning area.

"Oooo! Me cook yummy stew for you !" Quina sang as he/she cooked the food. " Hummmmm? What this?" he/she asked sniffing at the powder. " Must be good ingredient for dinner. Me put in frog stew." Quina nodded and continued to cook.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Quina pranced into the dinning hall. "Dinner served,' Quina announced.

"Yummy," Zidane said hungrily, licking his lips, " I'm famished, what's the dish for today?"

The one-eyed knight looked in confusion. " I don't think I would like to know!" Beatrix exclaimed poking at the pot.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All of a sudden a green substance appeared and started oozing out of the pot.

"What is that unsanitary gruel that stupid ungrateful cook has stirred up now!" Steiner screamed, jumping up and down, shaking his fists.

Beatrix calmed Steiner down and answered his question, " It appears to be a green swirling vortex of evil raidiating out of our dinner."

"Do you think salt and pepper will get rid of it?" Zidane questioned stupidly. All of a sudden the green gruel formed into a hand and grabbed everyone. " !! I guess NOOOOOTTT! " Zidane screamed as he and his friends were dragged down into the pot of no return!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And that's how the FF IX crew were "cooked" into the problem," Barret said, laughing at his corny joke. "Geez, Gramps, are you trying to make me throw up!" Sage screamed. " I mean, by the time this story is over, I'll never eat again. SIGH can we stop now?" Sage hollered. " No!" Barret screamed excitedly, " we 'bout ta see how I got in 'dis crap!"

Meanwhile, in another Squaresoft Universe…………

Author's Note: So many question, so little time... What does Barret mean by that last statement! Who exactly will be the next victims? Why can't poor little ViVi walk straight and not fall? Why do I keep making excuses for absents for characters I am too lazy to write in? To find out, read on...

Remember comments are wished by Author AnimaeAriesGirl!


	5. CHAPTER 4 – Surfin' USA!

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

CHAPTER 4 – Surfin' USA!

"Cowabunga!" screamed a spikey haired blonde as he surfed a wave at the sunny beach of Costa del Sol (HINT: This blonde ain't Sage!).

"Cloud, Get our spikey butt down here NOW! The burgers 'n food are ready!" screamed Cid as he barbecued the meat with his Venus Gospel.

"Come on Cloud, we're cooking you're fav, SHISHKABOBS," Tifa said setting up the table.

"Ya-hoo! Yummy, I'm comin', I' comin'!" Cloud said anxiously.

"DA CHOCOBURGERS ARE READY!" Barret announced with his

'KISS DA COOK' apron on.

Everyone sat down and just as they were going to eat, Vincent stated gloomily, "I believe a few of us are missing."

Tifa started to count the group, "Yep, there are A LOT of us missing, about four."

Cloud sniffled a little, "Well, Aeris is dead, so obviously she's not here."

Cid finished the rest of the barbecue, sat down, and asked, "Would anyone mind tellin' me whatever happened to that stuffed cat?"

Barret looked confused, then realized Cid meant Caithsith, "Yeah, Caithsith is 'OUT 'O ORDER' 'cuz Reeve is in da slums helpin' rebuild Midgar."

Cid contemplated again. "What about that thieving ninja chick?" Cid questioned.

"Oh, you mean Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah her," Cid continued.

"I would imagine she would be begging her father, Godo, for forgiveness and trying to rebuild Wutai- SIGH , but knowing she is probably looking for more materia to steal." Tifa said, finishing the rest of her shishkabob.

Cloud leaned back against his seat and said in a sympathetic tone, "I feel sorry for the dumb bunch of travelers Yuffie tricks THIS time around."

"What about Red XIII?" Tifa asked, "I miss petting him."

Vincent thought for a while, "He's probably at Cosmo Canyon, guarding I as his parents did."

Tifa looked around, "No wonder it looks so empty around here."

Cid and Barret both shrugged and said simultaneously, "WHO CARES, MORE FOOD FOR US, LET'S EAT!"

Everyone started chowing down, enjoying the food. Everything was juicy, tender, and REALLY YUMMY  !

"Hey, ummmm, Barret, did you remember to turn off the grill?" Tifa asked.

Just as Barret was about to take another bite of the Chocoburger he got up and walked toward the grill and said, "Y'all say there an' nobody touch my chocoburger, awright?"

Barret finally arrived to the grill and turned it off. By accident, he knocked over a bag of charcoal into the ocean. Barret looked around making sure no none saw him. "A 'lil charcoal neva hurt no one,' Barret said shrugging off his guilt and ran back to his chocoburger.

"Anything interesting happen?" Vincent asked.

"Naw, nothin', but da grill's off now." Barret responded.

Tifa smiled and said, "Alrighty then, let's start eating again!"

Just as everyone was about to start munching again, something happened

(AGAIN!).

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Huh, did you guys hear anything?" Cloud asked with his mouth full.

"I don't think I heard anything." Tifa calmly said.

"Nor I," agreed Vincent.

"But you had to," Cloud argued, "it was a whooshie sound!"

Barret tried to listed for the noise, but failed. Then he said, "Boy, jes sit down an' lemme eat my chocoburger in peace. I don't even hear a bird squakin'."

Cloud just shrugged, smiled, and said, "I'll just go surfing with Tifa" NUZZLE,NUZZLE 

Suddenly, the noise became louder and now something was foaming towards the rear of the ocean. "What the- ummmmm…… Is it jus me or is that a freakin' big wave?" Cid said pointing to the green water.

Vincent squinted his eyes from the sun to get a better view. "It appears to be a swirling vortex of evil radiating out of the ocean in the form of a wave."

"Do you think if I threw a chocoburger it will shut up?" Barret said right after he had finished his own chocoburger.

All of a sudden, the wave came crashing into everything, swallowing the Final Fantasy VII crew along with their food (YUMMY). "Dammit, I guess not!" Barret cussed, gasping for air.

"Surfin' USA!" yelled Cloud. "Cloud, you DUMB!" as me and my crew were dragged into the hungry and charecoalie mouth of the monstrous waters.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And that's how the FFVII crew, my team, got stuck in the waves of the story," Barret said as he lay back in his seat. "Well….. that taught me why I should never eat and swim," Sage murmured to himself. "Any ways," Sage continued, "can I go to sleep now?" Barret frowned and said, "No, why would I let you do that?" Sage looked confused, "Isn't the story over, I mean we went through all four groups. I don't understand." Barret just let out a wrinkley old smile and said, "Da show has jest begun. Now we're gonna see what happens when they mix TOGETHER! This will tell ya da REAL reason why you should listen to 'dis story." Sage sulked and screamed:

" DOES THIS STORY EVER END!"

Author's Note: Well Sage to tell you the truth, I really don't know if the story has an ending, I don't even have one yet ;; Anywayz, before I start my usual note, just wanna say sorry to everyone, especially to all the Barret Fans, for the horrible Barret Dialouge. Inaccurate, shabby, and really really bad. Anwayz, back to the storry! So now that all the FFs that are in the story have finished their intros, what will happen when they mix, _will_ they even mix? Also, Cloud still misses Aeris, but why would I bring up that depressing thought in such a happy, cheery fanfic? Could it be...foreshadowing...? Oh the drama! Yea, I know I am being overly dramatic and annoying in my AN, just read on please


	6. CHAPTER 5 – Square Encounters

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 5 – Squaresoft Encounters

"Ahhhh!" THUD Everyone moans. "Is everyone all right?" Cloud asked wearily.

"Get the #! Off!" screamed Cid, trying to kick Barret off of his back.

"I am content as I am," Vincent said grinning.

You see, when everyone in FF7 had fallen, Cloud landed on the floor, Barret had crashed into Cid, and Tifa had fallen on Vincent (Doesn't that explain a lot?).

Tifa got up and said shivering, "Brrrrr! It's cold here, isn't it?"

"Yeah , a bit drafty if you ask me," _Sephiroth_ said as he got up, rubbing his back.

Everyone nodded and agreed. They looked around the area, trying to build heat from rubbing themselves. The scenery was white with snow and over grown with trees and large mountains...

Then, after a few minutes, everybody from FF7 screamed in shock, They had just realized they had over looked something MAJOR.

"SEPHIROTH? I thought we kicked you and your butt wings!" Barret screamed hysterically.

Sephiroth pouted and said," Well, I was given another chance in another dimension known as _Brooklyn_, but let's not go there. Plus, you so did _NOT_ kick my butt. I would have killed you all if -"

Sephiroth spied Tifa in her blue halter bikini and let out a wolf whistle. "If you dressed like _THAT_ during the Final Battle, I would have spared all of you - well maybe just Tifa," Sephiroth said grinning at the long haired girl.

Cloud started shaking his fists and mumbled to himself," Sephiroth, if I had my Ultima Weapon, I'd OMNISLASH your !"

Setzer rubbed his head and said, "PHEW…That was one hell of a ride down the banio. Well, at least I don't smell like sewer water."

"You got that right," Sabin said making sure he didn't land on anything, injuring it.

"Yeah, that lobster was _REALLY_ nasty!" Celes said in a disgusted tone.

Everyone in FF6 got up and realized that their missing Italian friend was there.

Edgar got up, rubbing his arm, and asked, "Where in the Goddesses' name have you been, Setzer?"

Shadow brushed himself off, "Yeah, while you've been prancing around in your freakin' fluffy slippers, we've been stuck in lobster gunk."

Terra snickered, "_Fluffy slippers_? How interesting…"

"Is _that_ the latest fashion statement in Italy?" Locked protested.

"Ha ha! At least I _know_ how to clean," Setzer snapped.

"Either way, that venture through that disgusting excuse of a meal was

unpleasant," Cyan stated.

"I know what you mean, man," Zidane said, checking to see if his tail was still on.

Steiner and Beatrix helped the Queen up. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" Steiner asked nervously.

"Don't worry, she is fine, isn't that right, Your Highness?" Beatrix affirmed.

"Yes, thank you both, but I still can't believe this happened."

Vivi fixed his hat, "I guess this is my fault."

Quina got and looked at the dent s/he had made in the ground and said, "No, it my fault. Me thought was very, very yummy."

Everyone looked around and at each other.

Author's Note: Wow this is the first time there is no intercept by Barret! Before i start, sorry for Cyan's bad dialogue, too. Seems that I can only do Quina's sorta right because it has horrible grammar skills like me nn Anywayz, now that all the Final Fantasies have been put into the mix, what's gonna happen next? And how's the Final Fantasy VII (7) group going to interact well with Sephiroth, the fiend who killed their beloved Aeris? Well before that, let's see their introductions towards each other. This is gonna be interesting, I promise Oh and very long, after all we wanna give everyone their fair share of talk. Some foreshadowing: people find out Sephiroth and Sezter are related, and Sephiroth's nickname that his big bro calls him (my sis and I also use this name whenever we are re-killing him in FFVII and KH)! Also, see how each all the FF characters respond to everyone's unusual names... Please R + R and keep reading our fic!


	7. CHAPTER 6 – The Dating Intros!

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 6 – The Dating Intros!

"Well, since we're all here, I guess we should introduce ourselves," said Tifa.

"We shall go first, for we are the Gabianni Brothers!" shouted Setzer and Sephiroth simultaneously and posing.

"Ahem," said Setzer. "I am Setzer Gabianni, air ship builder extraordinaire and lover of fine wine, gambling, and women!" he proclaimed as he smiled and winked CHING! .

"Ummm….I am Sephiroth Gabianni and I –"

"#!" Cid interrupted and shouted, "You have a brother! Wait a sec –"

"Setzer!" Sabin yelled, "Since when did you have a brother? How come you never told us?"

Setzer held a hand up and said, "Shush! Don't ask! It's a story best saved for another time. Go on, Sephy, continue."

"_SEPHY?_" yelled the FF7 crew.

Setzer replied, "It's his pet name."

"Awwww…….," said all the lovely ladies.

Sephy blushed and continued, "Well, as I was saying….I am Sephiroth Gabianni, former General of Shinra, former madman, obsesser of Jenova, and now reformed evil villain. I now work at a children's daycare center taking care of chibis."

Cloud laughed, "Sephy, the babysitter! That's something I'd like to see. So how's your dating life now that Mommy Jenova is gone?"

"Hmph," said Sephy. "If you must know, although I'm still single wah , my ultimate plan is still in progress. Jenova lives!"

"WHAT?" yelled the FF7 crew.

"What's Jenova?" asked the FF6 and FF9 crews.

Barret replied, "Jenova is this ugly excuse of an alien being/virus posing as an ancient."

Cid added, "Jenova is this blob of mass, slimy, and it has not #! head, with a !# bunch of tentacles!"

"Ewww……..," said the FF crews.

"Sephy then said, "_Whatever_. It does not matter what you think! Jenova lives and I have stored her safely in a place known as _Brooklyn_. There, she lies in a specimen jar that I have labeled with a large 'J' so that I know where she is at all times. Together, Jenova and I will –"

"Umm, Sephy!" Stezer interrupted, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"Not now, Setzer!" Sephy growled as he continued his boring speech…Blah blah.. (some things just never change )

"But, Sephy, you know that Jenova jar? Uhh, you didn't happen to store it in the kitchen did you?"

Sephy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. That way no one would find her."

"Uhh, well, umm…that is….,"Setzer said fidgeting.

"What is it, man? _Cough it out!_" Sephy commanded.

Setzer turned green and said, " I would, but I think you digested her already!"

Sephy turned pale, looking sick. He stared at his stomach and screamed, "Mother!" He went to sulk in a corner.

"Okay," said Edgar, "that was disturbing. I guess I'll go next. I am Kig Edgar Roni Figaro, ruler of the Figaro Kingodm and an engineer extraordinaire, specializing in moving castles, weapons, and machinery. I also happen to enjoy rich foods, spirits, and ladies!" wink, wink 

"What's that?" asked Terra, her arms crossed.

"Uh, well, I'm currently just devoted to one beautiful and ravishing woman, he he," Edgar quickly added. Terra smiled, feeling contented.

Sabin flexed his biceps and introduced himself. "I'm Sabin Rene Figaro –"

"Rene?" asked the FF crews.

"Isn't that a girl's name" asked Dagger innocently.

Sabin pouted and replied, "My mommy gave me that name. Don't make fun of it."

"Mamma's boy," Locke snicered.

Sephy sulked in his corner muttering, "And they call me a mamma's boy."

Sabin shrugged and continued, "Well, I am also top disciple of Duncan, Master of Martial Arts. I have mastered different fighting techniques and Blitzes as well as created my own. My hobbies include kicking some bad guy butt! Grr! I also happen to be single! Ching! " Sabin smiled and looked at Tifa. drool, drool 

Terra shyly smiled. "I'm Terra Branford, half-human and half-Esper (spirits summoned by magic). Formerly used by the Evil Empire and my memory messed up, I'm reformed with the help of my friends. I currently take care of a town of children in Mobliz. And no, they're no really my own. I adopted them with Kefka (the FF6 evil villain) killed their parents."

Sephy stared at Terra and said, "My, you look familiar." AN: Sephy takes care of a chibi-Terra in his baby-sitting job.

"But you look quite lovely. Are you single?" drool, drool 

:EDGAR WHIPS OUT HIS CHAINSAW AND PSYCHO MUSIC IS CUED: Edgar points the chainsaw at Sephy and grolws, "Does that answer your question?"

Sephy whimpers and hides behind Setzer.

Locke stepped forward. "I'm Lock Cole, former member of the Returners and now happily engaged," he said, smiling at Celes. "Heh, and my hobbies include saving those in need of help and searching for rare treasures, hence I am a Treasure Hunter," he proclaimed proudly.

"Thief," someone muttered.

"Hey!" Locke shouted. "It's Treasure Hunter or I'll rip your heart out!"

"Uh-huh. Clam down, honey," Celes said cooly. "I'm Celes Chere – well soon to be Cleles Cole," she giggled. "I am the former General of the infamous Empire, infused with Esper magic. I control mainly Ice and as you can see, I'm happily reformed and joined the Returner. On the light side of things, my hobbies are shining my Rune Blade and opera singing."

"Yep," says Locke. "She's a mean, lean, slicing, singing machine."

Cyan introduced himself, "Salutations, fellow warriors. I am Cyan Garamond, former general and loyal subject to the former liege of Doma. Now, after the untimely death and destruction of my liege and kingdom, I hath taken the sacred role as the King of Doma. I am thine own master of many sword techniques and am fortunate to have been part of the demise of the scoundrel and evil of the Empire, Kefa."

Everyone said, confused, "What?"

Shadow answered in a monotonous voice, "He said he's the King of Doman, can sword fight like hell, and he kicked Kefka's . Oh yeah, I'm Shadow, I can kick your and I'm an assassin for hire."

Cid nodded and said, "Short and simple, I could get along with this guy."

Zidane shrugged, introducing himself, "Yeah, so I'm Zidane Tribal, former member of the acting troupe Tantalaus and in L-O-V-E with a ravishing Queen." Zidane chuckled, his monkey tail swishing about. "Oh yeah, I'm also a master thief with a funky tail, he . It's got a mind of its own sometimes."

Dagger giggled as Zidane's tail swished about. "My name is Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th."

"#!" Cid cursed, "That's one helluva long name!"

Sabin scratched his head, " I can't remember all that."

Dagger smiled saying, "You can call me Dagger."

Everyone smiled in relief. Dagger continued, "Well, I'm ruler of the Kingdom of Alexandria and summoner of eidolons like Odin, Alexander, Bahamut, and so on. I am also a user of white magic – curative spells."

Beatrix saluted and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I am General Beatrix, commander of the Red Rose, leader of the Alexandrian soldiers, and bodyguard to the Queen. I am never without my trusty Save the Queen," she stated brandishing her sword.

Everyone saw the many blood stains upon the sword and took a step back.

Barret whistled and commented, "Dang, das' a whole lotta woman!"

Steiner glared at Barret saying, "Gr…she also happens to be MY woman! Ahem, well, I am Captain Adelbert Steiner –"

"Adelbert?" everyone shouted. Locked started to snicker, then a few seconds later, everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Just call him Rusty," Zidane laughed.

"Gr…." Steiner growled. He stood proudly and stated, "Call me Steiner then. I am sworn protector of the Queen and Kingdom of Alexandrai, as well as the Captain of the Knights of Pluto." Steiner brandished his sword and proclaimed, "With Excalibur at my side, I shall triumph over brigands and villains and kick a lot of –" Steiner paused realizing the Queen was there. "Umm…hiney..." - he finished.

Vivi fixed his hat nervously and said, "Hi, I'm Vivi Orinuitia –"

Sabin scratched his head, "Oreo?"

"Origami?" Sezter asked confused.

"Oregon?" Barret questioned.

"No, no," Vivi said. "Orinuitia, That's O-R-I—ah never mind. Just call me Vivi, k?"

Everyone nodded. The girls cooed, "Aww…isn't he as cute as a teddy bear?"

"Umm….thanks, I think," Vivi said shyly. "I'm a Black Mage – a former puppet that was supposed to be manipulated by Kuja, I'm a user of black magic, like spells such as Flare and Shadow. An uh, I like watching plays and playing cards."

Setzer looked up and grinned. He whipped out his cards from his apron. "Ah, my type of boy, How 'bout a few rounds of Black Jack?"

"Uhh….," Vivi responded confused.

"Later, Setzer!" Edgar commanded. "We're not done with introductions yet."

Quina sat on a very large rock looking gloomy. "Me so hungry," the gourmand groaned looking at his/her soup ladle. "Aya, me Quina Quen. Me gourmand, me cook good food and wants to eat good food. Got problem?"

"Uhh…," said Cid. "The thing looks hungry. It won't eat us will it?"

Zidane shook his head and said, "Not unless you're a frog. Shim is just upset the soup he/she cooked turned into the evil vortex."

Cloud scratched the back of his spikey head. " I'm Cloud Strife, mercernary-for-hire a former member of SOLDIER. The funky glow in my eyes is from Mako infusion. Call it magic, only solid. I joined up wit Avalanche and killed Sephiroth- or at least that's what _I_ thought," Cloud stated, glaring at the former villain. "Anywayz, uh, I apologize for my appearance," he said glancing at his flip-flops, white shirt, and purple/red cargo swimming trunks. "I was surfing a very cool wave, then ended up here." SIGH .

Barret grunted and said, "Yo, meh name's Barret Wallace. I'm da former leader of Avalanche til Cloud's spikey took ova. I fight wit meh gun arm an' I kicked Sephiroth's - at least I thought I did. Before all dis I waz eating meh chocoburga, but dat damn wave took us in wit our food! Now, I'm ere istead of bein wit meh lil' girl, Marlene."

Cid was busy looking around for a cigarette. He looked up and said, "Huh? Oh, guess it's my turn. Well, I'm a pilot, proud papa of the Highwind, Tiny Bronco, and Shinra No. 26—that's my airship, plane, and rocket. Before landing my here, I was barbequing with my trusty Venus Gospel. Oh ! There's still BBQ sauce on it" Cid proceeded to clean his weapon.

Vincent sighed and said seriously, "I am Vincent Valentine…"

After a VERY long silence, Cid cursed ! Damn, just stinkin' 4 words! Vinny here is a science-experiment-gone-wrong-turned-vamp!

Again the dark man said seriously, "I am not a vampire"

"Dammit! You sleep in a coffin, got long goth locks, and you even have a cape like Dracula, so whaddya say to that?"

But Vincent stayed simply quiet.

Tifa cleared her throat delicately. "Stop teasing Vincent, Cid." She shivered and rubbed her arms. "Hi, I'm Tifa Lockehart. I apologize for my appearance," she said glancing self-consciously at her blue hater bikini and flip-flops. "We WERE having a beach BBQ, and I _was_ going to surf this huge wave and then we ended up here, which is why I'm in a bikini so-"

"I DON'T MIND! Shouted an excited Sabin, Sephy, Setzer, and Vinny simultaneously. DROOL, DROOL 

"Umm.. okaayy," Tifa responded as Cloud sulked. "I'm also a bar hostess and have a new bar called Seventh Heaven II-"

"Ahhh.." said Setzer, pleased. "She offers beauty And alcohol. I love it!"

Vinnny responded, " Her beauty is enough to satisfy me."

"Thanks I think." Cloud scowled even more. She continued, "Ummm.. oh yeah, I almost forgot! I study martial arts under the tutelage of Zangan and in battle I let my fists do the talking." Tifa flexed her fists, saying, "My ultimate move is called Final Heaven."

Sephiroth winced, rubbing his back. "Oh yes, now I remember," he whimpered.

Setzer took a step back, "Whoa, serving of ale, great beauty, but fists o' love. Hmmmmm… Deadly gamble there….."

Sabin grinned happily with hearts in his eyes. "Whatta woman! Gorgeous, great body, and abs (like me) and she's also a martial artist! Woo-hoo, I think I'm in love! Are you single?" Sabin asked drooling, as Edgar attempted to restrain his twin brother.

Tifa blushed prettily, replying, "Wow, I'm flattered…"

Cloud growled, interrupting, "Hey what is this, some type of dating game?" :THE DATING GAME MUSIC IS CUED: "Okay," Cloud said, " that was creepy…"

Tifa sighed, "Well, I'm also not open to blatantly being hit on. Get too fresh and I'll show you what it means to be in Final Heaven," she warned.

Everyone stepped back frightened.

Cloud smiled and said, "That's right, 'cause she MY Tifa! He stood in front of her, shielding her from the prying eyes of the single FF guys.

"Now what?" Zidane questioned, his tail swishing about.

Author's Note: As you can see, this is one of the longest chapters thus far, probably because my older sister, whom I like to call Tin, wrote it for the most part! I was just watched and commented on the side. That also explains why Cyan's dialogue is SOOOOOOO much better in this chapter, as well as the other characters' grammar. Anywayz, back to the story, now that the warriors have met, it is now time for their next move….. How exciting! What could it be? Read on I beg of you and review while your at it


	8. CHAPTER 7 – Getting There! Inching, Inch...

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 7- Getting There! Inching, Inching!

"Now what?" Zidane questioned, his tail swishing about.

Celes looked at the sky and said, " The sky seems cold and gray, like it's about to rain or even snow!"

Beatrix pondered for a while, "Well in that case we should look for shelter."

Sephiroth shivered a little, "Yeah, I don't want to be in the cold in my boxers! I bet you those funny-looking mountains that look like a castle overgrown with trees and pink flowers when you squint really hard is nice and cozy!" Everyone squinted and agreed.

Steiner then proclaimed, "Very well then we should split into groups and fight out way to the shelter!"

Then Dagger pointed out something, "But almost all of us are unarmed due to surprise," Her Highness stated.

Tifa shivered again, "And we are, or at least my friends and I are not even FULLY clothed."

Steiner thought again, "Then each group will have at least one or more armed warrior(s). Obviously, I will be in group 1 with the Queen."

Barret then stated, "We should NOT be paired with people we are most likely to fight wit." Everyone in FF7 stared at Sephy.

"I agree," Vivi said nodding, "We should be put with people we know."

"AND PEOPLE WE LIKE!" Sabin said, stressing the word "like."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So they finally agree with this arrangement:

The FF9 GroupThe GeneralsThe CursersThe Royals

Steiner 1. Beatrix1.Cid1.Edgar

Dagger2.Sephiroth2.Vincent2.Terra

Zidane3.Celes3.Shadow3.Sabin

Vivi4.Locke4.Cyan4.Cloud

Quina5.Setzer5.Barret5.Tifa

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright, since there are four routes, each group will take a different road," Edgar announced.

As they walked further down the roads, they soon realized that they all led to one big path to the castle...

Author's Note: Okie guyz, nice short chapter this time, back to me being the main author for now. So our heroes are now seeking shelter, follow many paths that lead to one. But the question still remains, "WHY ARE THEY HERE?" Well the next chapter will answer that question, as well as introduce a pair of characters. You don't wanna miss it, please keep reading, especially for the next three chapters!


	9. CHAPTER 8 – A New Evil Sorta

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 8- A New Evil (Well sorta evil...)

As they arrived to the front of the castle, an evil, eerie voice came upon them and said, "Hello there fellow warriors, I am glad you see you have all made it here safely."

Sephy started to rub his back and said pouting, "Tell that to my back!"

Then the villain continued, "Yeah, well, anyway, I have brought you al here to fight me in the FIFTH DIMENSION, DIMENSION, DIMENSION, DIMENSION!" :BAD GUY MUSIC IS CUED: The evil being took out his tape recorder and started shaking it and mumbled to himself, "Damn tape recorder, gotta get that fixed!"

The anonymous enemy cleared his throat, and went back to the bad guy creep voice, "The reason I brought you here is to fight me and-"

Cid interrupted and impatiently said, "Yeah, you told us that already, NOW GET TO THE POINT!"

The mysterious dark figure seemed to pout and say, "I know, I'm getting there! As I was saying, I have brought you all here to battle me. You see I have fought many different warriors, but they have all failed to save their universes and planets. I have grown bored with all this play and wish for an entertaining challenge. That's where you come in…"

Locke then screamed, "Your sick, we'll never participate!"

The black figure laughed, "Tisk, Tisk now! If you don't accept the challenge or lose, your world and universe as you know it will perish."

Beatrix raised an eyebrow and asked, "And if we were to win?"

The villain continued, " And if you accept and win my challenge battle, you will be spared and name MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE, UNIVERSE, UNIVERSE:EVIL MUSIC ONCE AGAIN CUED: Ugh, stupid tape recorder..."

Sabin pondered for a while, "Hmmm, Masters of the Universe?" He then remembered his childhood cartoons, "Hey can I be HE-Man!"

The evil dude was now getting annoyed, "NO! Now you will fight me in seven days, for that's is how long it took to make it, that is how long it will destroy it, END OF STORY!"

Tifa then pointed out her usual statement, "How are we going to battle you if we have now armor or weapons!Some of us aren't exactly fully clothed!"

Again the evil shadow responded, 'Don't worry, everything you need, food, beds, clothes, armor, weapons, anything you need is inside this castle. You may also train for the seven days I have given you. I will leave you now."

Cyan then walked up, "Wait o' dark and evil one! What is thy true name, shan't I ask!"

The large figure just started to roar an evil laugh, 'That is for me to know and for you to find out. UWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, UWAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" And with that the creature disappeared into thin air.

"Wah make the bad man stop!" cried Vivi. Dagger tried to comfort her fellow comrade.

"Hmmm, laughs like Kefka," Setzer observed.

"This can't be a good sign," Shadow said plainly.

Author's Note: Alrighty, so we introduced the first new character to the fanfic that I mentioned in the Note in the previous chapter, but who is the second one? Is this character really new...or an old acquaintance? Please read on, review, and see why the next two chapters are two of my favorites, as well as my sister's, throughout the fanfic!


	10. CHAPTER 9 – A New Castle, An Old Friend

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 9- A New Castle, An Old Friend

"Hey guys, can we go in NOW? I've been dying to get some pants on," Sephy complained. Everyone was moving on inside the castle, except Cloud.

"Come on Cloud, let's go! C'mon, everyone is leaving and… um… hmmmm what are you staring at?" Tifa asked curiously.

Cloud gazed at the overgrown flowers on the golden wall. "Those flowers………… they look familiar……………" Cloud thought for a while and then said to himself, "I thought Aeris grew those at the old church in the slums, oh well..." He shrugged off the thought and followed Tifa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BACK TO THE INSIDE OF THE CASTLE

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think it's almost double the size of the Alexandria Kingdom and Limblum put together!" Dagger said in amazement.

"Ooooh Boy! I can't wait to rest up!" Locke said stretching.

"Hey what's that!" Sephiroth asked out of the blue. It seems something pink had caught his eye."

"It was probably just the pink flowers throwing you off 'lil bro," Setzer reassured.

"Setzer is right, there are flowers EVERYWHERE!" Zidane said pointing at the flowers scattered around.

A pink flash ran at the corner of Sephy's eye, "Hey, there it goes again! That's it, I'm following it. It could be a Demmooon!" And with that the ex-villain ran after his "DEMON."

"Yo, Sephiroth, get your ovah here!" Barret screamed.

"He's disappeared, "Vinny calmly.

"Let's follow him before he hurts himself," Shadow said, sharpening his Katana.

So they followed Sephiroth and saw him staring at a trail of flowers.

"I told you they were flowers," Setzer said victoriously.

Sephy nodded his head, "Shhhhhhh! Let's follow this trail of flowers and on the count of three we'll jump and destroy this PINK-FLOWER-LOVING monster once and for all!"

So Sephiroth, Cloud, and Sabin decided to go (only because they were the ones who were forced to volunteered) get ready to jump.

"One," Sephy started.

"Two," Cloud continued.

"And…… THREE!" Sabin concluded.

They all jumped and wrestled the creature. Somehow it knocked them off and said, "Owww! That hurt! Do you want to crush my only pair of ribs? Get off of my beautiful flowers, your crushing them! Hey give me back my ribbon and my white materia!" the "DEMON" said, snatching what Sabin ripped out of its chestnut brown hair. Then, it brushed itself off. Cloud rubbed his eyes and looked at the monster.

"Hmmmmm? What the ! AERIS, IS THAT YOU?"

The flower girl turned around and screamed, "What? CLOUD? BARRET? CID? VINCENT? YOU'RE ALL HERE! (she didn't notice Sephiroth, since he was still dazed along with Sabin)."

She was smothered with hugs and kisses. When she finally caught her breath, she introduced herself, "Hi everyone, I am Aeris Gainsborrow. I am, or at least I WAS, the last of the Ancients and was sadly killed by Sephiroth."

Quina scratched its head, "How you got here? Though yummy frog stew?"

Aeris shook her head, "No, actually if you take a left from the Lifestream and –"

Tifa interrupted, "Who cares, you're here and alive!"

Aeris was again resmuthered in hugs and kisses and shook hands with her new friends. Among one of the hands was Sabin's.

As he introduced himself to her, he asked, "Hey isn't Sephiroth right there?"

Author's Note: Well I told you things would get an interesting twist! First the FFVII crew met the villain who murdered their beloved friend and tried to destroy their world. Then, Aeris comes along! Now how will she react when she sees and finally meets once more the man that killed her? Well the next chapter is called "Aeris's Revenge!" so I will let you use your imagination. Guyz please read and review, especially the next chapter, and keep reading this long-butt fanfic. THANK YOU


	11. CHAPTER 10 – Aeris's Revenge!

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 10- Aeris's Revenge!

All of a sudden, Aeris spun away from all the hugs and kisses and shot a sharp glance at Sephiroth. She took her staff, the Princess Guard (AN: which she was buried with when she died if you forgot to unequip it, like I did, and if you wanted to sell it but now couldn't and now find your self very pissed off………) and pointed it at him and said in a VERY surprised tone, "It's you! I can't believe a piece of evil scum like you is still alive. Didn't you guys kick his butt? That's what the Lifestream told me!" Aeris said, spinning from Sephy to the FF7 Crew.

"We did whip his !" Barret said for the millionth time.

"SO what happened?" the Ancient asked with her hands on her hips.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, "First of all I told you before, I did NOT get my butt kicked or whipped. Second of all, I was given another chance in another place called Brooklyn."

Aeris then questioned, "How could YOU, of all people, deserve to live. You have taken so many lives, including my own. As an ancient I will put an end to your life and-" Aeris was interrupted by Sephiroth.

"Look, you can beat me up, but not kill me, okay?"

Aeris thought for a while, "Well, I guess that is an OKAY revenge, but……… hmmmm…………" the innocent Ancient pondered again.

As she did that, Sephy giggled and said to himself, "Well it's alright, Aeris doesn't hit THAT hard anyway, with her stupid little stick..."

Right that second, Aeris turned around and said mischievously, "Actually I have ANOTHER idea!" She quickly huddled up the women from the FFs. After a few minutes they all giggled and seemed to agree on some sort of plan.

"Come on SEPHY, you are comin' with us!" Tifa said, as she tugged on his arm.

"Huh?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yeah, come on Mr. Sephy, we're your FRIENDS," Terra said, trying to push him into a large room.

Finally, the girls got Sephiroth in the room. Just as Aeris was about to close and lock the door, she said to the FF men, "This will be the first and_ sweetest_ revenge I have ever had!"

Cloud scratched his head and asked, "What did she mean by THAT?"

Barret just crossed his arms, leaned against the wall, and replied, "Dunno. Ya kno 'dem gurls now adays, 'der jest weird."

Steiner started pacing back and forth, "Curse that Sephiroth character. He has BOTH the Queen and my Beatrix."

Edgar started to clean his chainsaw, "I know how you feel, believe me."

Suddenly, they heard Sephy scream, "Hey stop that! Watch where you're poking! HAHA! That tickles! Huh? What are you doing with THOSE!" There was a crash. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWWWIEEEE

"You were a general, take it like a man!" Beatrix and Celes ordered.

Aeris then yelled, "If you don't stop moving, you'll ruin all the fun!"

All the men just stopped moving all together, "FUN?"

Edgar, out of nowhere, whipped out his chainsaw and yelled, "That's it I AM COMING IN! Don't worry Terra, Edgar is on his WAAAAYYYYYYY!" Just as the king was about to saw down the door, he asked his brother in a regal manner, calmly , "Sabin, can you please ram down the door?"

Sabin got in position to destroy the door, then asked, "Not that I am complaining or anything big bro, but I thought you were gonna use your chainsaw."

Edgar grinned in an EVIL manner an EVIL grin (kinda like the one the Grinch does) and said in an EVIL tone, "I've decided to use my chainsaw in full force for ANOTHER PIECE OF DEAD WOOD!"

"Note to self guys, never ask Terra out," Zidane stated to companions that were still single.

After that Sabin broke down the door with one of his blitzes. When they came in, they only saw GIRLS! (What in goddesses name is going on!)

"Where is Sephiroth!" Edgar said viscously.

All the women pointed to a VERY tall and VERY muscled girl. She wore a short green dress that was hug by spaghetti straps with matching high heels. Her white hair was in braided pigtails with green bows and was wearing knee-high stockings. ( AN: ;0)aren't I evil? BWHAHAHAHAHA!)

"Who's the chick?" Sabin said, still not realizing the EVIL plan.

The girl turned around and all the guys mouths were wide open. Edger even dropped his chainsaw on Cloud's foot, but he didn't yell because he was in SO MUCH shock (of course who wouldn't?)

Sephiroth cleared his throat and said TRYING to imitate a woman's voice (Key word: TRYING), "Hello there, my name is Sephora." He asked in his normal voice, "Forgiven?" Aeris nodded still laughing.

"I still can't believe I did this. So this is what I get. I guess I deserve it. At least I'm not in my boxers anymore," Sephy sulked as the men stared.

"Don't worry Sephora, I help Cloud do this before, too."

All the guys, including Sephiroth, stared at Cloud. "It was only to save Tifa, nothing more," Cloud responded to defend himself.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter.

Author's Note: YAY my beloved chapter! This is one of my chapters that I am most proud of. Sure Aeris gets her revenge (but my sis and I are not really huge Aeris fans, more of Tifa fans, but we luv 'em both!), but I luv the fact that I get to torture Mr. Sephiwoth and make him dress up as a girl. I luved the idea so much I drew a ghetto fanart of it when I was like 10 or 11 (this is when the concept for the fic started, my sis and I didn't really start piecing it together til now). Anywayz, the next three chapters deals with our characters trying to figure out sleeping arrangements, actually sleeping, and some nighttime adventure. Another two Tin Written Chapters for ya and the third by me! Real funny I promise, please R + R, and continue with the story!


	12. CHAPTER 11 – Will You Be My BunkBuddy?

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 11- Will You Be My Bunk-Buddy?

After all the laughing, Sabin yawned loudly, but apologized, "Sorry I guess I'm more tired than I thought.

Dagger looked out of the large vine-covered window, "I suppose we could go exploring to find some rooms to sleep in."

Sephiroth looked at Aeris, after he washed off the makeup, "Since it looks like you go here a lot," he said kicking the pink flowers, "could you show us the way?"

Aeris shook her head, "No, sorry. Even though my flowers seem as though they know the way around, I sure don't. I even get lost once in a while."

"So…… I guess we should go exploring!" Terra exclaimed excitedly.

And so they did and they found a few large bedrooms, but only 10, remember there are now 21 warriors. (this could get UG-LY)

"Well, this ain't good," Zidane said as he sat down on the blue couch in the hallway.

"I guess since we have to fight as a team, we must share like one also. Ummmm, anyone want to be my roommate?" Tifa asked casually.

"Who wants to be mine?" Aeris asked shyly.

And yet again the SINGLE FF men stepped up, smiling at the two girls.

Cloud ran up in front of the beautiful ladies and said in an annoyed tone, "Why couldn't that cheap idiot give us separate rooms?"

"Dunno, but this reminds me of college," Tifa contemplated. Everyone in the modern FF7 agreed.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Terra said actually remembering something.

"What?" Edgar said, still clutching on to his chainsaw.

"The time we had to use the one tent, you know right before heading down to Kefka and the 5 bosses," Terra continued.

Celes let out a shudder, "Oh yes, no one could forget THAT occasion. Some hands were NOT suppose to be on SOME places!" Celes said pouting.

"I KNOW!" Locke exclaimed, as if he was violated somehow, someway.

Everyone glanced at Locke strangely.

Dagger rubbed her temples wearily, "oh yes, we suffered similar straits sharing one tent. I hardly slept through the night with all the abominable snoring and metal clanging."

Vivi fixed is hat as he recalled, " Hmm, ya, and something fuzzy kept hitting me in the face every time I was about to fall alseep!"

Zidane scratched the back of his head as his tail swished around, "I told you, my tail has a mind of its own!" he exclaimed in defense.

Everyone started chattering frantically and complaints were being said at a million miles per hour (seriously).

"Okay! EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" Vincent yelled in a quite unorthodox matter.

Everyone froze and did as they were told, for this is very unusual for Vincent.

"Okay," Vinny started, trying to calm down, "we're all adults…..well at least some of us are. Anyway, here are 10 rooms and 21 of us—"

Shadow interjected, "I don't sleep." He walked off into another part of the dark castle.

Vinny raised an eyebrow, "And they say I'm creepy….So anyhow, find yourself a bunk buddy and get to bed. Dismissed!" he ordered.

Cloud grinned happily and skipped towards Tifa and Aeris who were chatting. "Hello ladies," he said, reaching for them.

SLAP! Bot ladies replied simultaneously, "Perv! We're bunking with one another!" -p They walked into a room and shut the door. Cloud pouted and looked for a new roomie.

Meanwhile, Edgar and Locke looked at Terra and Celes smiling demonically. Celes wagged a finger to the guys, saying "Sorry boys, Terra and I are bunking. Find yourselves your own roomies."

Terra giggled at Edgar's crestfallen look and waved, "G'nite hunny."

Sabin, on the other hand, realized Tifa had already gotten a roommate.

He saw Edgar and threw an arm over his big bro's shoulders. "Just like the old day, right big brother? We'll be bunkmates again!"

Edgar sighed, "Great." He muttered, "I wish I was with Terra, wah." Sabin and Edgar walked off reminiscing about the younger days when they used to share a room in the Figaro castle.

Locke smirked at Edgar's misfortune, knowing Sabin's sleeping habits. Locke looked around and saw Cyan.

Cyan then said, "It hath appeared Sir Locke, that thine Lady hath pardoned herself from thy loving presence."

Locke scratched his head in confusion, "Uhhh…"

Cyan translated roughly, "Celes ditched you so you're my bunk buddy. Let's go my friend." Locke laughed and followed Cyan.

The FF9 crew tried to figure out their sleeping arrangements. Zidane winked at Dagger, moving to hug her. Before the monkey-boy could get to his Queen, Steiner restrained Zidane, pulling on the back of his shirt.

Steiner said respectfully, "Your Highness, Beatrix shall be the most worthy of protecting you during the night. Have a pleasant sleep Queen Garnet." To Beatrix, Steiner said softly, "Sweet dreams, my Gentle General."

Dagger nodded to Steiner and said to Zidane, "G'nite Zidane, behave yourself."

Zidane blew a kiss to Dagger and said, "Night Dagger, sweet dreams. I'll see you tonight in mine- hopefully in something eye-catching, he-he." Steiner poked Zidane roughly.

Beatrix saluted and threw a loving glance to Steiner, then both Alexandrian women retreated to their rooms.

Zidane pouted up at Steiner and grumbled, "Man Rusty, don't you trust me? I'd protect Dagger with my life."

Steiner growled, "Brigand! I'm protecting Her Highness from your lecherous hands! Now let's get some sleep."

Zidane shrugged, "Alright Rusty, ya got me there. Some shut eye it is." The two men went to claim a room.

Quina looked at Vivi and proclaimed, "You, Vivi, be bunk mate. Hurry, we grab room closest to kitchen." Shim bounded off quickly to get a room.

Vivi shrugged and agreed, "Well, alright. It saves me a longer trip to the kitchen. I do get quite thirsty at night." He followed Quina.

Meanwhile, Barret and Cid had agreed to bunk together.

Cid said, "Barret, you better not keep me up with your # snoring or there'll be hell to pay."

Barret scowled, "Me? Snore? Wat the # hell are ya talking bout fool? I sleep like a log You talk an' curse in yo sleep. You betta not keep me up tanite. I need mah beauty rest."

Cid retorted, "Pshh…whateveer. I don't do any of that ))( stuff. Besides, all the rest in the eternity can't help you. You're as ugly as # sin." The two men took their potty mouths to their room.

Setzer and Sephy looked at one another. "Well 'lil bro, guess we should grab a room-preferably the king-sized room."

Sephy shrugged and said, "Whatever, Sezter. Let's just find a damn room. I need to warm up since I've been in my boxers all day. I wonder if this evil villain provides PJ's."

Sezter raised an eyebrow, "This ain't no Holiday Inn. You expecting a chocolate mint on your pillow, too?"

Sephy pouted, "Hey, one can hope. Let's get our asses moving, its getting a bit drafty in this hallway." The Gabianni brothers strolled into a room, while Setzer poked fun at his younger brother.

Cloud hummed and looked around realizing he had no bunkmate. Vincent approached Cloud, who said, "Oh crap! I'm stuck with the Vamp as a bunkmate. Crudders….I don't know what's worse Barret's snoring, Cid's sleep cursing, or covering my neck for fear I'll sleep forever!"

Vinny cleared his throat politely, "Are you done with your tirade, o fearless leader?"

Cloud looked at Vinny sheepishly and replied, "Yes, I'm quite finished. Well alright Count Vinny, let's go, but make sure them fangs don't peek out!"

Vinny sighed and said sarcastically, "You sure you don't wanna get your garlic and crucifix out, too?" The two remaining FF7 men argued and cracked vampire jokes as they walked into the room.

Now that everyone had a room and a bunkmate, our brave warriors prepare for bed.

Author's Note: Now everyone has a roommate! Hooray! Next the next chapter, also by Tin, describes how everyone interacts with each other before sleep, some doubts that they may have about the new villain, as well as some unusual sleeping rituals... We breaking it down room by room so it's another long chapter everyone! Please read and review! Thanks


	13. CHAPTER 12 – Ahhh Sleep

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 12- Ahhh Sleep

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 1: Setzer and Sephy

Setzer yawned lazily and stretched out on his king-sized bed wearing his black silk Armani PJ's with an Ace embroidered on the shirt pocket. "Well 'lil Sephy guess you were right. This villain chap isn't too bad, he's got god taste. No mint on the pillow though."

Sephy said dryly, "Alright enough with the Holiday Inn jokes. At least this damnalbe villain provided PJ's as well as regular clothes. Now I know I won't have to fight in just my boxers!"

Setzer exclaimed, "Thank the Goddesses! You were scaring off some of the women. It's embarrassing to be associated with you when you're in your undies."

Sephy replied sharply, "you should talk Mr. Bunny Slippers. Let's try to sleep alright?" Sephy did some military stretches before entering bed. He felt quite comfy and warmer in his black sweatpants. He sat at the edge of his bed and looked at where his impressive abs used to be. Sephy poked at his newly protruding fatty budges and sighed, "Man, I'm so outta shape. Work is really getting to me"

Setzer looked at his bro and whistled, "Whoa Sephy, thems no longer abs, them flabs! You'll need those seven days to whoop yourself into shape."

Sephy glared at his older, slimmer brother. "Hmph, shut up. In seven days, I'll be back to my godly perfection. The ladies will drool all over me…. Blah, blah, blah!" He stopped as he heard the gentle snoring of Setzer, who had long ago fallen asleep. Sephy gave up and went to sleep as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 2:Edgar and Sabin prepared for bed.

Edgar was comfortably dressed in his royal blue, regal silk PJ's with the Figaro Crest upon the pocket. He lay in the bed, lightly dozing as Sabin whistled happily, making his bed. The large martial artist was now dressed in his PJ's, a plaid red, drawstring capri sweats. He climbed into bed, settling himself, clutching onto something.

Edgar rolled to his side and said, "G'nite Sabin. Pleasant dreams 'lil bro."

Sabin replied, "Nite, bro! Hey, you forgot to say good night to someone else…"

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "I said good night to you already. No one else is here."

Sabin said, "Nuh-uh, you didn't say it to Mr. Wugglesworth!" Sabin revealed the object he was clutching. It was a worn out, stuffed lion. It's left eye was missing and replaced with a stitched "x." The lion's tail looked beat up and, re-sown many times from being pulled at. The right ear was drooping from days before when it was dragged around.

Edgar almost fell out of bed in shock. "Sabin! You still have that toy rag! You're almost 30 years old!"

Sabin pouted, "Don't call Mr. Wugglesworth a 'toy rag.' You'll hurt his feelings. Besides I can't sleep at night without him."

Edgar said dryly, "Mr. WIGGLESWORTH is a stuffed toy. Why don't you find yourself a girlfriend?"

"Hmph, it Mr. _Wugglesworth_ with a 'u.' You're just sore cuz Terra isn't with you!"

"Whatever," Edgar replied turning around to sleep.

Sabin said, "Well, Mr. Wugglesworth says g'nite to you anywayz. Right Mr. Wugglesworth?"

Edgar rolled his eyes and searched out to turn off the lamp. "Let's get some rest. G'nite Sabin. G'nite Mr Wugglesworth."

The Figaro brothers and their lion friend fell asleep contentedly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 3: Tifa and Aeris prepare for sleep.

The two ladies were pampering themselves as they got ready for bed. Tifa was brushing her long, chocolate brown hair. She dressed in light blue shorts with white clouds on it and a white tank top that had a blue care bear (Dream Bear) on Cloud 9. Aeris was unbraiding her light brown/blonde wavy hair and hummed a pleasant tune as she sat in her pink PJ shorts with strawberry print and a white tank top with Strawberry Shortcake on it.

Tifa remarked, "Whew, glad to be in some comfy wear after running around in the beach and snow."

Aeris nodded, "Yea, thank goodness this villain provided us with PJ's. It's amazing how he knew our favorite color, type of PJ's, and hair products and lotion."

Tifa applied some of her favorite lotion on her arms and agreed, "Yea, it's a little freaky really. I wonder how he knew all this about us. Do you think we can beat him?"

"Of course we can. We have our old and new friends. Don't worry Tifa, all is well." Aeris assured her.

"You're right, thanks. We can do it. Can't wait to train tomorrow. This'll be fun." The FF7 girls bid each other good night and slept soundly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 4: Cid and Barret turn in for the night.

")(#))#(#()(#)#)(#(#)(#"

"G'nite Barret," Cid finished. He was now in a par of blue PJ pants with airplane prints and a white t-shirt.

"G'nite Cid," Barret ended wearing his sailor PJ's from the Shinra boat episode.

"Oh yea Barret, one more thing…." Cid started…

"Wa?" Barret asked sleepily.

"You now look # UGLIER than sin in your sailor pajamas!"

Barret growled, "Why you…"

On to the next room…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 5: Steiner and Zidane get some shut-eye.

Zidane scratched his back and stretched lazily. He plopped into bed and lay there. He was in gray drawstring PJ pants and white T-shirt.

He yawned loudly and said, "It's been quite a day, eh Rusty? Who knew a trip through Quina's soup would bring us into another adventure? SIGH I wonder what Dagger is doing now…"

Steiner grunted as he removed his heavy armor. "Her Highness will be well protected as long as Beatrix is there. Besides, you Brigand, you had better not sneak out in the middle of the night to sneak into the Queen's room!"

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea Rusty, I know. Trust me, will ya? Anywayz, Beatrix is there, she'll mutilate me before I can get within a foot of Dagger's bed." He pouted and closed his eyes.

Steiner smiled proudly and said, "Ah yea, that is MY Beatrix. Strong and beautiful. Hmm I am truly in love." Steiner hummed the Alexandrian anthem and finished removing his armor and into his pajamas.

Zidane cracked an eye open to glance at Steiner. He let out a yelp in disgust, "Great Eidolons of Gaia, Steiner! I wonder if Beatrix would still love you if she saw your rusty butt in THAT!"

Steiner glanced down at his pajamas: red, ugly long-johns with pieces of lint scattered. "Beatrix loves me for me, Brigand, not for my sleep wear! At least I hope so…"

Zidane shuddered, "Ugh, g'nite Steiner! I'm gonna have nightmares tonight, oh geez." He quickly turned off the lamp and squeezed his eyes shut thinking of lovely Dagger, erasing the scary image of Steiner in his PJ's.

Meanwhile, Steiner had fallen asleep, beginning his Snoring Sonata. Zidane groaned and put his pilow over his head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 6: Speaking of Dagger and Beatrix….

Dagger hummed her usual melody as she brushed her long, raven locks. She straightened her flowing white night gown and fidgeted with the Falcon's Claw around her neck. Dagger pulled the covers on her bed and settled in comfortably and sighed softly.

"Are you well, Queen Garnet? Something on your mind?" asked Beatrix dressed in her yellow pants and top as her sleep wear. She paused in the middle of shining her famous sword, Save the Queen.

Dagger smiled a bit, replying, "Just thinking, Beatrix. Do you think we'll be safe in this castle? After all we are staying in the villain's castle and you can never really trust a villain."

Beatrix saluted. "Worry not, Your Majesty. I shall protect you at all costs from dangers, including conniving, lecherous, monkey-tailed fiances."

Dagger giggled, "Ah yes, especially those. Zidane is quite mischievous. I wonder what he is doing now?"

"No doubt, driving Steiner insane with his prattling and teasing. Or Steiner is keeping Zidane awake with his ungodly snoring," Beatrix theorized.

Dagger nodded, "Oh yes, the one-tent incident. Thank goodness we have separate rooms."

"Indeed," Beatrix agreed, "Steiner's snoring keeps the whole of Alexandria awake at times. Let us rest, Your Highness. Tomorrow, we must train."

The ladies bid each other good night and slept peacefully without the disturbance of Steiner's awful snoring.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 7: Celes and Terra look forward to some sleep

Terra yawned tiredly and slipped into a light green floor length night gown. She shook her wavy green hair out of its usual pony tai and started to brush it. She glanced over at Celes who was now dressed n a similar light blue night gown, and she was brushing her waist length, corn silk hair. She had a slight smile on her face as she looked at her engagement ring.

Terra smiled, happy for her friend and said, "Incited to be Celes Chere Cole soon?"

Celes grinned back at her friend replying, "Ha, ha, yes. Who knew that I, former General of the Evil Empire, is now engaged and giddy as a school girl?"

Terra said, "Ah stop with the evil General bit, you deserve happiness-both of you. I wish Edgar would ask me to marry him, but between the kingdom and his flirtatious ways, it makes me wonder if he ever will.

Celes patted Terra's shoulder. "He's head-over-heels in love with you. Edgar is just waiting for the right moment. Perhaps after this adventure he will."

"Perhaps," Terra contemplated. "Hmmm..it's been awhile since we have been on an adventure. In a way, I am excited to train again. I hope I can still morph into an Esper.

Celes said, "You'll need to if this darn villain is tough. I personally can't wait to train with a sword. It's been awhile since I've had a good sword fight."

"Yeah," Terra agreed. "Wish I had the Ragnarok. Bet you wish you had your Rune Blade, huh?"

Celes nodded, "Definitely, but I guess we'll make do with what we've got. Tomorrow will be fun. Let's rest up."

The two women slept soundly, reserving energy for the next day's butt kicking training.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 8: Cyan and Locke turn in for the night.

"By the goddesses, Sir Locke! How can thou expect to fit into thy smashing leather pants when thouest body is not of top caliber?"

Locke groaned, "I know, I know! Celes' cooking is good and I've gotten a bit relaxed since Kefka has been defeated. I'm gonna be so sore after training."

Cyan shook his head and lectured, "Sir Locke, thine own body should be treated as a sacred weapon: Tuned, polished, kept in utmost perfection. The body as the blade shoud be alert, shart, ready to strike and slice at the slightest reflex…"

Locke pouted, "So your point is….?"

Cyan sighted, "You shouldn't have let your get so fat."

Locke was about to protest and then gave up, "Ah, whateverz, too late now. Guess we'd better gather energy for tomorrow's training. I'm not looking forward to this."

He plopped into bed, wearing navy blue pants and a white T-shirt. He glanced over to Cyan as he turn off the lamp. He yelped (just like Zidane did), "Great Goddesses! Cyan, if you preach about keeping your body fit, I've got to lecture you on keeping your body clothed decently. Your pajamas are FUNKY!"

Cyan frowned at his PJ's: a traditional white dressing gown for men with a night cap. "Very well, I shall change." He grabbed a dark gray pajama set and put it on. "There now let us sleep for the dawn shall arrive."

Locke was already snoring….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 9: Cloud and Vincent prepare to turn in for the night.

Vincent finished dressing into his black silk Gucci pajamas (a very stylish vamp, eh?). He looked at Cloud and raised an eyebrow and asked sarcastically,

"You sure you have enough blankets there?"

Cloud's muffled reply from underneath the blanket pile sounded like, "Yes, quite comfy. You better not bite me tonight, you vamp!"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Cloud, we've traveled together against Sephiroth (Sephy). I never bit anyone, let alone you. Besides, if I _were_ a vampire, you'd be the last thing I'd want to bite. Now Tifa and Aeris, that's another story…"

Cloud jumped out of his blanket cocoon, looking quite comical with his usual disheveled spikey blonde hair, light gray T-shirt, and funky purple PJ pants with chocobos all over them. He shook his fist at Vincent. "I'll run into their room and protect them!"

Vinny smirked, "They'd MegaSlap you before you could get a foot near their room."

Cloud pouted, "Maybe so, but you better steer clear of their necks and mine, Vamp!"

Vincent sighed, "Whatever. I'm going to get some Earl Grey tea in the kitchen. G'nite."

Cloud replied a muffled "G'nite" from his blanket cocoon.

Vinny stepped out into the dark hallway and made his way to the kitchen "Hmmm… my night vision is a bit rusty. Can't see things in the dark as well as I used to…Oh well."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Room 10-The last room (finally) Quina and Vivi try to sleep the night away.

SNORE! Vivi covered his invisible ears. He thought Steiner was bad, but Quina could definitely contend. Vivi couldn't remember how he survived the one-tent incident with BOTH Steiner and Quina, but he wished he had a silence item to throw. He sighed, giving a weary glance at Quina's big form clad in a unflattering cook's night gown. Vivi climbed out of bet arranging his cute night cap and dressing gown. He grabbed a candle and went into the hall towards the kitchen. "I'm thirsty. Maybe some water will help me sleep…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: And so we branch off the another sleeping chapter, written by me and quite short might I add. So what will happen to everyone's favorite little black mage during his nighttime adventure? Who knows! So please read and review! Arigato!


	14. CHAPTER 13 – Vivi's Nighttime Adventure!

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 13- Vivi's Nighttime Adventure!

SNORE! Quina loudly snored a large noise (ain't there anything shim can do that is NOT large?)

"Aww man," Vivi whined, "I can't sleep at all. I've gotta get outta here!" The mage walked toward the dark hallway. He thought to himself, "Hmm, I'm by the kitchen… Maybe a glass of water will help me go to sleep." The mage began to walk down the pitch black path to the kitchen, "I didn't realize how dark it is in here. Oh well, it shouldn't be too hard to navigate through…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_AND SO THE NIGHT ADVENTURE BEGINS _

As Vivi walked through the darkness, he bumped into something quite large. It seemed to look into Vivi's glowing eyes and let out a terrible shriek: EEEEEEEKKKKK! After a few frantic minutes, the mage found the light switch and turned it on. To Vivi's surprise, he found the "thing" to be a very disappointed Vincent.

"My earl grey tea, WAH! " cried Vinny softly. He soon realized the mage was present. He fixed himself up and said, in a very profound voice, "Ahem, Vivi, what are you doing here?"

Vivi then said, gleefully, "Ta get a glass of water."

Vinny sighed. He got a glass of water from the refrigerator and said irritably, "Well here you go."

The mage skipped out of the kitchen after he nodded a grateful gesture to the tall man. He yelled before leaving completely, "Thanks Mr. Vamp!"

Vincent was reminded about his weird appearance. He quickly called after Vivi, "Not a word to anyone else, and I'M NOT A VAMP!"

Unfortunately for Vinny, Vivi was already down the hall. Vivi paced his way down the hall to his room, trying not to spill his water (why didn't he drink it now, I have no clue). All of a sudden, he bumped into what seemed to be a hard wall.

"Must of went the opposite way, oh well, I'll just go back the other way!" the mage shrugged. Little did the poor kid know that he _was_ going in the right direction, but he "wall" was really Shadow.

It took a while for Shadow to realize that something had bumped into him. He whipped out his Katana. "Come my Katana, it seems that demons are afoot. Let us flee!" Batman music is cued . And so the ninja disappeared into the night. Talk about deep dark secrets. Anywayz, back to little Vivi.

The mage sighed, "I'm really lost now." The magic user walked down until he saw four glowing orbs, two green and two blue. Vivi then screamed, "Ahhhh GHOSTS!" He ran and spilled his water on something (well more like someone's something...)

"Wow! That's COOOOOLD!" one of the "ghosts" yelled as he ran away.

The other one, with the blue glowing orbs, sneaked away earlier. Hmm doesn't mako give that funny glow too, like our "ghosts"? Well anywho, he did scream, "Ahhh ghosts with green and yellow eyes!" before he left.

Again, a disappointed, and now scared, Vivi walked down the halls. He bumped into another "wall" (this kid has tough luck, eh?). He looked up and received a glass of water. Before he could say thanks, he saw a floating white smile.

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the little mage yelled, yet he didn't spill his water somehow this time, and ran to his room.

"Hmmm wat wrong wit him? Didn't his momma teach him to say 'thanks'? !." Barret shook his head and walked down the hall back to his room.

Author's Note: Awww our poor little Vivi! Well I hope y'all enjoyed that, that's another one of my sis and my favs outta the fic. Ok so that's the last sleeping/night like chapter for now. Next our heroes must start to train, so another amazing chapter by my sis Tin. Also, Sabin is finally ready to reveal his new move that he mentioned when everyone first met. Oh what fun Please read and review guyz, I would luv to hear what you all think, good and bad. Thanks so much. Enjoy and please keep reading!


	15. CHAPTER 14 – Training Day!

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 14- Training Day!

"Coffee…Mmmm…" mumbled Cloud sleepily as he walked into the kitchen where the other warriors sat.

Tifa poured him a cup of coffee as he sat, and she questioned, "Are you alright, Cloud? You're normally wide awake early in the morning."

Aeris nodded in agreement as she started to serve pancakes to Sabin, who was drooling with hunger. Carefully moving away from Sabin as he attacked his food, Aeris said, "Well I'm surprised, Cloud. As a former SOLDIER you should be used to early morning."

Cloud sipped his coffee grimly not wanting to explain that he saw "ghosts" during the night and couldn't sleep. He lamely replied, "Well, uh, it was a rough night. I couldn't sleep that comfortably in a bed provided by this Evil Villain. I was awake most of the night because –uh- I was being –uh- vigilant." He smiled confidently at his excuse. "Yeah, that's it, vigilant."

Locke raised an eyebrow and snickered. He mumbled to Celes, "Whatever. He was afraid of being bitten by Vincent."

Celes giggled softly. She glanced around and her gaze landed on a disgruntled Sephiroth. She commented, "Perhaps the early-morning-sleepy look is typical of SOLDIERs. General Sephy doesn't look too bright-eyed either."

Sephy scowled and snapped, "I'm perfectly fine, woman!" He sulked and mumbled quietly, "Well fine except for the face someone—or something yikes! - spilled some cold water on my unmentionables…"

At that moment, Vivi walked in greeting everyone good morning. Cid asked gruffly, "You sleep alright, kid?"

Vivi nodded, "Uh-huh, slept great! Well despite Quina's snoring-"

Quina snorted while stuffing a stack of pancakes into shim's mouth, "I no snore. You hear things!"

Zidane snickered, "Ha and Kuja looks like a straight guy, Humph… I could hear Quina's snoring over Steiner'…geez…"

Vivi shrugged and said, "Well, I slept great after my glass of water." He saw Vincent drinking some Earl Grey tea and said, "G'morning, Mr. Vamp!"

Vinny sighed and said, "I told you I'm not a- ahhh nevermind. Good morning, little one."

Breakfast went relatively well. Pancakes, omelets, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and pastries were served and eaten. Thanks to the cooking skills of the women, the meal was greatly satisfying. Of course, some warriors needed an extra boost of java than some. Cloud and Sephy drank black coffee since they stayed up most of the night because of their ghostly encounters. Zidane added more sugar to his dark roast coffee since he hardly slept with Steiner and Quina's Snoring Sonatas. Sezter gulped down cups of cappuccino as he complained it was too early to be up. (Being the dedicated gambler that he is, Setzer usually plays all night and sleeps all day.)

Beatrix finished her juice and grapefruit and said, "Today we should train. We ought to look at the battle room and see what weapons we can equip."

Cyan agreed, serious as usual. "Indeed, for this monstrous villain hath no mercy upon us at battle front. 'Tis best we arm thineselves with care and pray to the Goddesses that our sword strikes true and we shall triumph over his heinous spirit."

Before anyone could muster a "huh?" Shadow quickly translated, "Arm your really well cuz we're gonna kick Evil Villian's ."

Edgar cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, ummm well put, Shadow. Shall we train, ladies and gentlemen?"

The group of warriors exited the kitchen to find the battle room. After a few wrong turns and "colorful suggestions" from Cid, the group found themselves in front of an enormous door with large battle-axes adorning it.

Dagger remarked, "Well, I'm guessing this must be the Battle Room… or the Beheading Room."

Barret grunted, "Les' go in awready! Open the damn door!"

With much effort of pushing, the doors soon gave way and opened into an expansive room. In the center, lay a large oval table, the Battle Planning Table. The warriors slowly walked further in, amazed at the sheer size of the room. The following room was the weapons room. An arsenal of weapons covered the walls from floor to ceiling. There were axes, rods, spears, swords, knuckles, ninja stars, shields, and armor everywhere.

Zidane whistled loudly, "Holy Eidolons! Every weapon from every dimension and world must be in here. No doubt you'd find something good here."

Sephy nodded coolly, surveying the Wall o' Weapons. He smiled with an evil glint and said, "I'm sold. This villain is going to be in pain when I'm done. I'm gonna find me a sword!" Sephy—uncharacteristically for a former evil villain and general- skipped to the sword section, happily grinning like a child. He squealed in delight as he found his sword, "Oh Masamune! How I love thee!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and Setzer walked to Sephy, trying to calm down his brother's excitement. "Now, now, lil' bro, put the pretty weapon down and quit hugging it before you poke your eye out."

As everyone tried to find a weapon, Terra looked through the sword selection, finding the mighty Ragnarok. She swung it expertly, feeling the familiarity of the blade in the blade in her hand.

Sephy saw Terra with the great sword and smiled, "Great choice Terra. That's a fine sword. Do you need any help with-"

VROOM! "Ah, I found a new _chainsaw_!" Edgar said meaningfully, glaring at Sephy. Sephy whimpered YIP! , backing away from Terra about ten feet.

Terra looked quizzically at Edgar and sheathed her sword.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The others continued searching for their weapons and ultimately ended with the following:

FF6

FF7

FF9

Edgar Pearl Lance Chainsaw

Cloud Ultima Weapon

Zidane Orichulum

Sabin Tiger Claw

Vincent Death Penalty

Dagger Healing Rod

Terra Ragnarok

Tifa Premium Heart

Steiner Excalibur

Celes Rune Blade

Aeris Princess Guard

Beatrix Save the Queen

Locke Morning Star

Barret Gatling Gun

Vivi Mace of Zeus

Cyan Tempest

Cid Venus Gospel

Quina Bistro Fork

Shadow Katana Ninja Stars

Sephy Masamune

Setzer Doom Darts Death Cards

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a few test swings and fittings of their weapons, Steiner announced, "We should all pair up according to out skill set. In that way, we will be more effective attacking the villain in a larger force."

Vincent nodded solemnly, "Agreed. There are various types of training rooms throughout this wing. We should all train then reassemble again within 5 hours."

The warriors quickly dispersed each going to a training room with partners.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the end, our warrior were divided as follows:

Room

Warriors

Martial Arts Galore

Tifa, Sabin

Magic Metal

Celes, Terra

Aim Target (Long Range Throwing)

Barret, Vincent, Setzer, Shadow

Sword Fighting

Cloud, Sephy, Cyan, Beatrix, Steiner

Magic, magic, more magic

Dagger, Aeris, Vivi, Quina

Lances and Spears

Edgar, Cid

Thievery Skills

Locke, Zidane

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tifa and Sabin fought with punch and kick combos, as well as throwing in some Blitzes and Limit Breakers. Terra and Celes alternated and combined the art of the sword while brushing up on some magic spells such as Ultima. In the Target Room, Barret, Vincent, Setzer, and Shadow aimed at bulls eyed targets, stationary and moving. In the sword arena, Cloud and Sephy matched each other fiercely testing their Limit Beakers, while Beatrix and Steiner trained intensely, Climhazzard versus Sword Skills. Cyan floated between the four warriors, even matching all four at once at times with his impressive Sword Techniques. Dagger and Aeris practice their healing powers, honing in on their inner strengths, while Vivi cast powerful black magic spells such as Flare. Quina, on the other hand, proved useful in both defensive and offensive magic with its Blue Magic abilities. Edgar and Cid (civilized vs. potty mouth) wielded their lances, striking each other close and long distances. Zidane and Locke swapped thievery skills, alternating between close combat fighting and stealing, to long distance throwing and reaches.

With lots of hard work, sweat, and insane exercises, moves, and chanting, the warriors reconvened 5 hours later. They were exhausted, but satisfied by the day's intense workout feeling a bit exhilarated by the rush of the fight that had been quiet for a while.

Cid took a long drag from his cigar and said, "Well? How's everything )(# going? This villain's will be hurtin' so # much when we're through that he'll have to # cry to is # mudder."

Locke stretched and replied, "Yeah, I echo Cid's colorful statement. I'm ready to get into a fight and crate some havoc. This villain will be so sorry he messed with any of us."

"Grrr!" Sabin growled. "Yeah, I'm so pumped right now. I'm ready to sink my fists into his ugly face! This training has really helped, I'll whip his butt in no time."

Tifa giggled and whispered to Setzer, "Whatever, not with the record he's holding…0-8.. with me leading by 8!"

Setzer chuckled appreciatively, "Ha ha… well, you have to appreciate Sabin's spunk and enthusiasm though."

Sabin continued with his fired speech, "With my new fighting prowess.. I have developed a new technique that will demolish my enemy…"

Tifa cocked her head to the side and murmured, "I haven't seen his new moves…"

"…BETWEEN THE CHEEKS OF MY BUTT!" Sabin finished. "Guys wanna see?" He asked excitedly undoing his belt.

Cyan shouted, "NOOO! Thouest gentlest ladies shall see Sir Sabin's posterior! Evacuate from thine's presence immediately!"

Everyone in shock and confusion said, "What? What? What?"

Shadow shrugged and said, "I dunno… don't look at me."

Cyan looked at his comrades in frustration and translation, "HAUL !"

Everyone let out an understanding "Oh" and quickly rushed out of the Battle Room faster than lightning. At that moment, Sabin finished unbuckling his belt and buttons and was about to demonstrate his new "move." He looked around and said, "Guys? Guys…?" Disappointed no one wanted to see his ultra cool—and rather disturbing—Blitz moves, Sabin pouted and fixed his pants, mumbling, "Hmph… no appreciation for the martial arts… it was a really awesome move. Where did they all go? Oh wellz, I guess I'll reserve my ultra-special move for the villain."

Sabin sulked in search of his friends, wondering why they ran off.

Author's Note: Whoa talk about unwanted exposure, sorry Sabin but the world is just NOT ready for that. Anywayz, so after a tough chapter, how about a nice sweet gentle one? Okie, my sis Tin has written a chapter called "A Tender Moment" See what a softie Mr. Sephy really is And what's on Terra's mind? Why is she so worried? So guyz, I cannot stress enough how much your reviews and comments me to us, so please read on and tell us what you think. Thank ya!


	16. CHAPTER 15 – A Tender Moment

"The Ultimate Fanfic (or not!)"

By: AnimaeAriesGirl and her big sis Tin!

Notes: Hiya guyz, AnimaeAriesGirl here! This is my very first fanfic, written with my big sis Tin. It's hella long, but I promise it's SOOOO worth it, so please read on. Just wanna say that all characters in this fanfic are not mine, they are trademarks of SquareSoft/Square Enix...well except for Sage and the evil villain whose name will be mentioned later... Enjoy minna-san!

Chapter 15- A Tender Moment

That night the warrior went to bed exhausted, some sorer than other. For instance, Locke went to bed with bags of ice on him and was immediately once hitting the pillow. Some of the women (Beatrix and Celes particularly) were invigorated with the training and slept peacefully, satisfied after a hard day's work. Even little Vivi was drained and slept, oblivious to Quina's snoring. In fact, the castle was very quiet. Even the banter of Cid and Barret was silent that night since the two were too tired to move their mouths. The nightly haunts of Shadow and Vincent were put to a halt for once as they found the time to sleep.

However, that night, a general sat in the dimly lit kitchen sipping comfortably on soothing Japanese Green Tea. Sephiroth had enjoyed his day's hard regime of sword fighting (and some Cloud butt kicking) and was relishing in the peace of the night. He sipped his tea slowly and stopped immediately, his eyes darting in alert. A motion from the doorway caught his attention and reflexively, he reached for his trusty Masamune.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Sephiroth, it's just me, Terra," Terra said shyly, slowly entering the kitchen.

"Terra", Sepy breathed, relaxing his grip on the sword, "I apologize, I thought you were an intruder."

"Understandable," she said nodding. She motioned to the chair opposite of him and asked, "Would you mind for some company or would you rather be alone?"

Sephiroth stood and pulled out the chair for Terra and replied, "I'd like some company tonight. Of course, there's some company I wouldn't prefer…"

Terra giggled, "You mean like Cloud's Ultima Weapon? Or Sabin's 'ultra-cool' move?"

Sephiroth shuddered at the thought of Sabin's supposedly awesome move. "Uh, yea, especially Sabin's martial arts techniques. All we have to do is shove him to the forefront and attempt the move and the villain should keel over in a nanosecond. Oh, uh, would you like some tea?"

Terra nodded and inhaled the comforting scent of the green tea as Sephiroth poured her a cup. She smiled, "Thank you, Sephiroth-sama. So, why are you up tonight?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I dunno I was just enjoying the night. It seemed tonight without the snoring and cursing duets…and without pesky golden-eyed and blue-eyed ghosts…" :Sephy mumbles the last part:

Terra looked up and inquired, "Sorry, what was the last bit you said?"

"Uhhh…nothing, I said I just enjoy a good cup of tea after a day of good old fashioned training. So, why are you up so late?"

"Hmmm…just thinking, I guess. There are a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Ah, I see. Is there anything I can help you with? I'm no mater of advice, but I can listen if you'd like."

Terra giggled and said, "You know, Sephiroth, for a former general and evil villain, you're quite a softy."

Sephy blushed, grateful for the darkness that concealed the crimson tinge in his cheeks. "Well, you seem really nice and gentle, Terra. It just seems I should treat you will equal feelings."

Terra smiled, blushing a bit as well. "Thank you, that's so nice of you to say." Then she sighed softly, "I just wish someone else would look at me that way."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Who wouldn't?"

"Well, Edgar… I don't know. I guess he's been so busy with running the kingdom, putting our world in order, that he seems t have sort of forgotten about being with me. I can't be angry, of course, because he has his duties as king, but sometimes, I feel kind of empty. I was so happy when Celes and Locke were engaged, and I see that they are happy now. A light radiates from within them that we didn't before. I see it also within Dagger and Zidane when they smile at each other. Even Beatrix and Steiner share a moment that says everything. I don't want to seem jealous, yet I wonder if I could share a tender moment with someone."

"That someone being Edgar?" Sephiroth questioned gently,

"Yes, but I don't wish to pressure him nor burden him with my presence. I wonder if he does still love me…"

"Terra," Sephiroth stated firmly," Do not doubt that Edgar loves you. He's very protective of you and I can see that he would do anything to keep you safe." Sephy recalled the countless silent death glares and chainsaw threats received from Edgar and wanted to whimper "He would be a foolish man not to love someone as wonderful as you. He will marry you soon, you'll see."

Terra brightened at Sephiroth's words, replying, "You really believe that? You see that happening between him and I, Sephiroth-sama?"

"No doubt of it," he said confidently. He smiled handsomely at Terra and teased, "And if he doesn't, I'm sure your friends will beat sense into him, myself included. And if _that_ doesn't work, I'll be there for you, and I'd make a much better boyfriend."

Terra laughed heartily and said, "Thank you, Sephiroth. I feel so much better now. You are really too funny." She stood up and hugged him tightly, placing a friendly kiss on his cheek. (Which is quite a feat considering Sephy is 6'1 and Terra is 5'8.) Sephy blushed, happy a pretty girl was hugging him.

Sephy returned the hug and softly said, "Come Terra, I shall walk you to your room since it is late, and who knows what kind of ghosts are lurking about."

Terra looked up, confused, "Uh, I didn't know there were ghosts in the castle…"

Sephy looked scared for a moment and said, "Oh, believe me, there are!"

As they cleaned the kitchen, putting away the teacups and teapot, a figure that was standing in the shadows moved away slowly walking back to his room.

Edgar was in deep contemplation and mulled over Terra and Sephiroth's conversation that night. He was resisting the urge to beat up Sephy after seeing _his_ Terra hug the fiend (yes fiend, not a typo of friend). Edgar went to bed, feeling an unfamiliar feeling of uncertainty in his stomach. How he wished he could show Terra he loved her..hmmmm. perhaps this conversation did help…."

"G'nite Sephiroth, thank you again," Terra whispered softly, waving to the silver-haired general.

"Sweet dreams, Terra," Sephy whispered back, After hearing Terra's door close, he rushed back to his room not wanting to see any ghosts.

Author's Note: Awwww how nice! I feel a tear coming on! So now that we have had our many moments of humor, drama, suspense, and much more, what's gonna happen next? Even I don't know, I haven't even written that chapter yet... So please everyone reviews and comments! Thanks so much!


End file.
